


I love you more

by Femnewtmas



Series: One-Shots/Request things i guess [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Healing Love, M/M, Newt comforts Thomas, bbys, beeb, broken tommy, smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femnewtmas/pseuds/Femnewtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is broken. Newt is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you more

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao sorry the summary sucks, I try man. You can send requests or somethin to my tumblr, tomboy-tmr and ye. Enjoy.

It's like an itch. Starts one place, then ends up another. It’s always somewhere where you don't want it to be. Yet, doesn't go away until you scratch it. Relieve it. Obliterate it.  
Thomas's thoughts were like an itch. Never fading, even if they appeared to be gone for the faint moment or two. A trace of a smile grazed his handsome features. Then the thoughts returned. Biting. Grasping. Claiming his sanity. The nightmares would start any time he closed his eyes. Thomas would wake up screaming. Newt, his boyfriend, would hug him, assure him that he was no longer in his nightmare. Thomas would cry, hug him back, then doze off again.  
Repeat.  
The mental institution. The place that forever ruined his life. Newt’s boyfriend used to help mentally ill people, before he became one of them. The morning of the incident, Newt had kissed Thomas goodbye like usual. Both of them smiling and laughing. The loud exchange of "I love you" followed by "I love you more", quickly turning into a playful argument, before a few kisses to set the happy brunet on his way. Nevertheless, Newt had never even imagined that when he'd see his boyfriend again, he would be changed. Broken.  
Newt got the call at exactly 3:27pm. Thomas was supposed to be home by then for his break, which they always spent together, going out to lunch and browsing the shops until Thomas finally had to leave, usually after many kisses and demands to stay. They told him the whole building had collapsed into chaos. Patients running around locking up everyone who wasn't fortunate enough to find a way out in time. Most of the patients going on killing rampages, attacking other doctors or variants. No one could get inside to find the survivors without someone dying. It was utter chaos.  
It had taken six hours before anyone could get in. Thomas seemed to be one of the lucky ones, stumbling out of the building, covered in blood and in some sort of trance. Little did everyone know that he would never be the same. Those were the worst two days of Newt's whole life. Sitting by the window day after day, clutching the phone to his chest in hope that somehow, Tommy was alright. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and torn into pieces right in front of his eyes when he finally saw Tommy again. He had never seen his lover look that scared before, jumping at every noise and touch. Thomas wasn’t the only one who was broken.

 

* * *

"Newt?" Thomas's voice called from the living room, and like usual Newt rose to his feet from the bed, immediately going to go check if something was wrong. It had been two weeks since the incident, and Thomas was not even close to being back to normal.  
"Yes, Tommy?" Newt responded gently, seeing his boyfriend sitting on the couch, back facing him. The brunet was so adorable, tousled brown hair and soft brown eyes. Even though he was riddled with dark circles and his brown eyes had lost their warmth.  
"Nothing...." Thomas mumbled, still looking down at the floor with his shoulders slouched. Newt walked over and sat next to him, leaning his head on Thomas's shoulder. Thomas jumped a bit at first, but soon after he relaxed his shoulders. The simple action reminded Newt of when Thomas used to be his rock all the time, always being the stronger one. But he assumed that his boyfriend never noticed until all that strength was gone. It was hard to stay strong all the time for somebody who needed it constantly. Newt didn't regret it one bit though. He knew he needed to do this for his boyfriend, be there for him. However, it grew difficult to not be able to cry, ever. Never to be able to express his emotions, or how hard it was on Newt as well.  
"I love you." Newt rasped, his voice shaking and his eyes watering without his approval. Shuck. He didn't want to cry in front of Tommy. He couldn't. Thomas would panic and be afraid, and Newt didn't want that. But he couldn't help himself. He missed Tommy so much. He wished that he would be able to kiss him without Thomas flinching. He wished that he could run his hands through Thomas's hair without him crying. He wished he could have those days back. The days full of teasing arguments over who loved who more. The days where the two of them didn't even have to speak a word, and just enjoy each other's silence. The days where they could actually go out and have a date.  
Newt cracked. Tears streaming down his pale face and dripping onto his pants leg. He was silent, heart throbbing with longing for his Thomas back. The thing that pained him most though, was that Thomas didn't even seem to notice, staring at the floor and shifting his feet quietly. Newt stood up abruptly, not able to stop himself from whimpering before he furiously wiped his eyes and silently stormed towards the bedroom.  
"Newt..." Thomas's voice could be heard from the other room.  
"What?" The blond snapped back after a minute, voice breaking halfway and laced with so much pain. He couldn't stop himself now. Newt had already upset Thomas. Might as well tell him what was wrong, even though he probably wouldn't be comfortable enough to do anything about it.  
"I....I..." Thomas started. Newt realized he had to comfort his boyfriend once more, despite his frustration towards him.  
"D-Don't push yourself, Tommy... It's fin-"  
"I love you more."  
Newt's breath got caught in his throat. His cries slowly stopped, being replaced by the sound of his soft hiccups.  
"To-Tommy-"  
"Newt. I'm sorry. I-I.... You....You know it's hard for me... B-But I need to try harder. It...It's not...not fair to you." Thomas was crying as well, tears running down his reddened cheeks. Automatically, Newt knew the words were incredibly hard for him to say, his face twisted into a grimace and his words shaking with fear. "I-I want to get help..." Thomas whispered. "I need help. I-I want to be able to take you out aga-again. I....I want to be able to mak-make you smile again. I-I want....I want you to be in love with me again." Newt sniffled, wiping his eyes as he looked up at Thomas, tears clinging to his dark lashes and making his vision blurry.  
"I....I want that too." Newt whispered, intertwining their fingers.


End file.
